


The look said they'd discuss it later.

by dreximgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for drabble tree at Writerverse on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	The look said they'd discuss it later.

Merlin looked at Arthur in outrage but said nothing when Arthur discreetly shook his head. The look said they'd discuss it later. Merlin swallowed his anger and instead refilled Arthur’s cup with wine. 

The moment they entered Arthur’s chambers Merlin exploded, allowing all of his pent up rage to escape. Arthur sat on his bed, removing his boots and looking bemused.

“Does none of this bother you?” he asked Arthur curtly

Arthur shrugged, “Not particularly” he said as he lent forward to pull Merlin to stand between his legs, “And do you know why?”

“Why?” Merlin asked grumpily.

“Because I have you” Arthur replied simply.


End file.
